Never Forget
by ZerosBloodyRose
Summary: Hichi/Ichi aka Shiro/Ichi. This is my first attempt at yaoi and I hope you like it. Ichigo was just starting to forget about his last encounter with his Hollow, that Shiro would not allow. Recently rewritten, really hope it turned out a little better.


Ichigo lay silently on his bed, the soft rays of the moonlight casting soft shadows across the Substitute Shinigami's room. His eyes were tightly shut, trying to block out the distorted voice, screeching in his head.

It laughed at him, it cursed his very being. If Soul Society ever found out what he was he would either be banned or executed, most likely the latter. The orange haired teen buried his sullen face deeper into his pillow.

_White, uncaring fingers fisted themselves in his bright hair. Lips crashed together, a slick, blue tongue traced the lips of their victim. The fingers tightened, the prey obeyed and entry was unwillingly granted. Blue tongue sliding gracefully against pink carefully coaxing…_

Ichigo could hear his damned Hollow laughing at his feeble attempts to forget what happened between them. That shouldn't have happened. Tears glistened from Ichigo's eyes as his Hollow provided images of what they did, what Ichigo failed to stop.

_Restraints, he was powerless to stop him. Freezing rain poured down, drenching them. Cool, pale skin pressed on top of warm, tan skin. Two separate beings, like snow and fire, yet so much alike. Quick pants escaped pink, swollen lips as he escalated toward his climax. Identical pale lips formed into a smirk and burning golden eyes closed…_

Never, never again. It had hurt so much. Ichigo's Hollow had almost truly broken him. Why he didn't, Ichigo could not explain.

"_**Never let it 'appen again, eh King?" **_Shiro cackled crudely from his other half's inner world.

Ichigo put his hands over his ears and tried to ignore the damned voice when he felt himself sinking into unconsciousness, being pulled back into the twisted world that was his mind.

'No, no please no_.'_ Ichigo thought desperately as he fought back, though it was in vain.

Ichigo kept his eyes closed, hoping that he was still in his bed. A slight breeze told him otherwise. The tea colored orbs opened and his inner realm was revealed.

The sideways buildings were a deep blue. Ichigo looked up into the dull gray sky, the sun completely covered by the black clouds that threatened to pour rain upon the deserted, skewed world that his Hollow took refuge in.

Ichigo's gaze slowly turned to face the white demon that stood a few windowpanes away. Tears threatened to slip from the Shinigami's eyes. He knew, the demon knew that Ichigo couldn't stop him from getting what he wanted.

" '_**Eh King, no rainin' this time."**_ Shiro, Ichigo's inner Hollow grabbed his Reversed Zangetsu by the hilt and unwrapped the black cloth carefully, his infamous smirk ever in place. Before Ichigo could react Shiro had taken Ichigo's own Zangetsu, bound, and pinned his hands above him.

"Let me go.." Ichigo's tone was devoid of emotion. His Hollow smiled wryly. No resistance, just like he'd wanted. Guess he had done enough damage last time, maybe his Berry would be a little more cooperative now.

_Muscles tensed, thrashed and heaved..all futile attempts. The pale one had his victim pinned, nothing could be done…_

"_**Not till' I have my fun and these clouds go back ta' bein' white"**_ Shiro smirked, and straddled his King's waist. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, his breath tickling short strands of orange. _**"Time for the horse to ride 'is King again, don't cha' think, Ichi?"**_

Ichigo froze he started to panic; this couldn't be happening again. He writhed and struggled as his Hollow ripped his Shinigami uniform down the middle and licked a wet line down his chest with an azure tongue.

Ichigo gasped as Shiro ground his hips into his own, he hated his body's reactions to his Hollow, it was sick. He hated how it felt good, and that he wanted more. He hated Shiro's stupid smile and refused to believe that this monstrosity was a part of him.

Ichigo felt his pants slip off his tanned slim hips and removed. He squirmed when he felt his half-formed erection come in contact with the bitterly cold air.

_**"So, ya' do like this"**_ Shiro smiled in that purely insane manner and bent down, Cool, pale lips met with soft pink ones. He earned a small groan from his unwilling lover and took that as permission to slip his warm blue tongue into Ichigo's mouth and he explored every inch of it. He tasted ironically of strawberries and chocolate, then again, this was the Berry's mind they were talking about.

"Hu..nhnnn...s-stop Shiro...nnnghh" Ichigo pleaded as his Hollow rolled one of Ichigo's hardened nipples between his fingers. Shiro loved the sound of his name coming from Ichigo's mouth it was so sweet. He looked down at Ichigo's prize, now at full mast and already weeping. He planted a soft kiss on the tip. Ichigo shivered and cried out underneath him.

_**"Awww Ichi, don' tell me your gunna come already Ichi, the fun's just started"**_ Shiro chuckled and licked a hot, wet line up the bottom of Ichigo's shaft while holding his hips down as Ichigo tried to buck into Shiro's mouth.

"Sh-shut..ah!..up" The pain of Shiro's grip was only adding to the pleasure. He shouldn't like this, it was wrong. But it felt so good.

Just at that moment Shiro took Ichigo's member into his mouth completely and all rational thoughts in Ichigo's head were gone. He was lost in the waves of pleasure as Shiro sucked as he slid halfway up and moved back down again.

"Sh-sh-Shiroo!" To the Hollow that was music to his ears and turned his Golden eyes onto Ichigo's sweat covered brow. He looked so wonderful, his eyes half lidded with lust. He bet, at that moment, his King no longer wanted him to stop.

The heat pooling in Ichigo's stomach was almost too much to bear. He struggled against his bonds to no avail. He needed to touch him. He needed to touch something. He was aching for more physical contact, anything. He tried again and he heard the black cloth rip slightly. It was hard to concentrate on getting his hands free with something much more pleasing happening down south.

Shiro noticed that Ichigo's attention was no longer on him. That pissed him off, he was trying really hard to make sure Ichigo enjoyed this too. He took his mouth away from Ichigo's erection and saw Ichigo trying to rip the black cloth from around his arms.

He smiled, reached up and helped his Shinigami. The moment his hands were free Ichigo sat up, wrapped his arms around his Hollow and claimed Shiro's lips. Ichigo's hands tangled themselves in his Hollow's snow-white hair and they pulled back for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes, gold on black meeting darkened tea. They kissed again as Shiro removed his own clothes.

After the Hollow was finished undressing he moved from Ichigo's mouth and kissed down his neck. He gave a quick suck, making the teen elicit a long groan. Shiro shoved two fingers in Ichigo's mouth and as predicted the dominated King sucked on them without complaint. When Shiro deemed his fingers wet enough he took them out of Ichigo's mouth and circled his tight entrance.

Ichigo tensed, he was afraid. This was going to be like last time all over again. What a fool he was to even let his _Hollow_ do this to him. It was unforgivable. Ichigo started to sit up only to be pressed back down and find a hand with fingers splayed across his chest, keeping him there.

The Substitute Shinigami looked up at his Hollow, the golden irises reflecting in the tea colored orbs.

_**"Relax King or it'll just hurt ya more"**_ Shiro spoke softly to his precious King. Ichigo was surprised to find that his body to relaxed. Shiro pushed a finger in and Ichigo writhed as Shiro pushed a second pale digit through the ring of muscle and started to stretch him in a scissoring motion for something much bigger.

Shiro kissed his King deeply to distract him as he flicked and searched with his fingers deep within Ichigo's body. Ichigo whimpered when he pushed them in farther, it hurt. Shiro shifted his fingers slightly to the left and Ichigo gasped and arched his back.

"What the…" Ichigo was cut off to the sound of his Hollow laughing.

_**"Found it"**_ Shiro cackled and removed his fingers from Ichigo. He made sure he remembered right where that spot was and he aligned himself with Ichigo's entrance.

"_**Ya ready there Ichi?"**_ Ichigo nodded solemnly. Not sure of what else he could do, Shiro pushed the tip of his erection through and continued to slowly bury himself inside his Berry.

"Sh-shiro stop!" Tears threatened to fall from the corners of Ichigo's eyes when that feeling returned and his vision whited out with pleasure and Ichigo moaned loudly.

_**"S'okay King, it'll feel better in a minute"**_ Shiro panted, he was fully sheathed inside of Ichigo and trying hard to keep from just pounding the teen through the building. The Hollow had made sure to hit Ichigo's prostate as he entered and his lover's reactions told him he hit his mark. Shiro gave Ichigo a minute to adjust and he slowly pulled halfway out and back in.

"Ngnnhnn..Shirooo" Ichigo panted out. He screwed his eyes shut as Shiro leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear. Shiro closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Ichigo's and gave a light moan.

"_**I like it when ya say my name like tha' "**_ Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back and pulled his other half into his lap. He curled his pale fingers around Ichigo's ass and pulled him up and let him fall back onto his erection. The Hollow let out a small hiss of pleasure as he felt Ichigo start to pick up on the motions himself.

"Ah! Sh-Shiro!" To the Hollow this became a game of how many sounds he could get his lover to make. Shiro was quickly losing his rhythm though. Hell if he'd come before his Ichi though. Shiro took Ichigo's erection into his hand and pumped the hardened flesh. With a loud moan his King came into the Hollow's waiting hand. Ichigo's muscles tightened around Shiro and he poured his seed into his King as well.

He thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm and collapsed on top of a panting Ichigo. Ichigo looked up into the sky as Shiro started to lick his chest free of his own cum, the clouds were white and few. How did his Hollow have that much of an effect on him? Ichigo squirmed as Shiro pulled out with a sticky sound and rolled to lay beside Ichigo. He grunted at the loss of fullness.

_**"Go to sleep Ichi-kun."**_ Shiro kissed the Shinigami's forehead. He grabbed Ichigo around his waist and pulled him into the curve of his body. Shiro could tell by the pattern of Ichigo's breathing that he was already asleep. Shiro smiled and followed suit.

* * *

**Kyu**: Ugh! That took forever to rewrite!! I think I tried rewriting this piece like four or five times and I'm still not completely happy! =.=

**Ichigo**: I'm not happy either, this just makes me seem even whinier

**Shiro**: _**Aw Ichi-kun we all gotta swallow our pride sooner er later**_


End file.
